


Pay You A Gallion

by aprilreign



Series: Nefarious [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Embedded Video, F/M, Fingerfucking, PORN gifs, Praise Kink, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Series: Nefarious [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pay You A Gallion

Please professor, my mum's be howling for days on end. I'll do anything to make it stop. There must be something I can do to raise my final score.

"There is."

"Yes! Anything." They always say that word 'anything'. Leaves it wide open for him to command them how he wish when they become desperate enough to keep using that word. little Miss Weasley is not the first by far and will hardly be the last.

"There is an experiment you can participate in after lessons. Meet me in the dungeons laboratory. If, you complete the experiment to my satisfaction I'll send an owl to Mrs. Weasley myself."

"Yes! Thank You Professor!"

He barely smiles with a slight wave of his fingers to dismiss the silly girl.

~ ~ ~

Ginny arrives right on time, eager to do what must be done to get her mum off her back. She pushes the heave door open and slips right through. He instructs her to put away her belongings and to hop up on the table.

She quietly watch the old wizard as he removes his robes. The garment floats swiftly to a hook behind his desk. He goes on to remove his over and under coats and they float away too. Ginny has never seen Snape so underdressed. She looks around and notices that there's nothing there to experiment with other than...her. She rounds her head back at her professor. To find him already staring directly at her. "What are you doing?!"

Not bothering to answer her question he informs her what is going to happen. "Miss Weasely. You stated you''d do...'anything'...to improve your final marks. I will only ask you once." He can see tears welling up in her eyes so he must be careful and select words she can relate to. He could obliviate her mind after he has his way with her but the trauma will still trigger her to instinctively avoid him. He wants her to come back as often as she wish.

"How old are you, 14 is it? She nods her head. Yes, very pretty young thing you are. More clever than your brothers, a fine witch who understands the meaning of 'a favor for a favor.' You want good marks and I want...to feast on your tender flesh. A win-win for the both of us?"

"So...you want...to eat me out, that's all?

"That's all sweet girl."

"You want hurt me?"

"I only want to give you pleasure not pain, child. If you willing to trust me?"

"Ok...I-I'm willing."

"That's a good girl." He walks away from Ginny and returns with a pillow. He place his his hands on her breasts and guides her down. She smiles despite herself pleased with his so called thoughtfulness, hardly noticing where his hands are.

It was only a momentary touch. He made sure she's comfortable then begins to unclasp his cuff links. "Mind if I ask a few questions so I can please you properly."

"I, I s'pose so."

"Have you had sex yet." Embarrassed, she shakes her head no.

He rolls up on sleeve. "Have you let any boys lick your pussy." She hesitantly nods her head yes.

Then he rolls the other sleeve up. "Have you sucked a boys dick?" Closing her eyes, she shakes her head again.

"Yesss. You are still...virgin which means you are still...pure." The taste of her will be all the sweeter.

Silently, he removes her clothes by first loosening her tie and tossing it onto a nearby chair. Slowly, he unbuttons her uniform shirt and unhooks the front of her cute little bra with just one hand. He pauses relishing the view.

"Lovely." he breathes observing her puffy pink nipples. He can't help himself as the pulse of arousal swells within his loins he brush his knuckles over her areola. Ginny huffs out a breath at the feel of his gentle touch. He encircles her areola with his middle finger ever so lightly until it pebbles up enough for him to roll the bud between his fingers. She catches her breath looking slightly startled when he pulls on it and it pops back from his fingers.

"How do that feel."

"Nice." 

He plucks her tit once more before shedding her out of the rest of her clothes. Hooking his fingers along the sides of her panties, he drags them past her hips and the rest of the way down her long legs. When he got them off he held them to his nose and inhaled, humming before wrapping them in his fist to stuff them deep into his pocket.

"Now Ginny, open up for me." He murmurs softly. She close her eyes prop her legs up then let them fall, wide open. She was on full display for his viewing pleasure. He was very pleased.

"You have a lovely little pussy. So pink and moist."

"Is it to your liking?"

In response Snape leans down with his hands clasped behind his back and press his mouth to her tender flesh and kisses it. It is a very firm kiss, his tongue sneaks out and licks slowly up, parting her seam. When he gets to the hood of her clit, it twirls only a couple times before pulling away.

It was enough to have Ginny squirming and jerking all over the table. He watch as her body calms before his gaze roam back up to her breasts. His moves in that direction, his hands coming up like a surgeon about to operate. He peers down at her with a thin smile, lowering his hands to smooth across her plush belly, his motions steadily moving up until his hands are full of her breasts. Her pale pink tits seemed to be calling his name, just waiting to be suckled.

Ginny feels the fall of Snape's hair when he bows down to latch onto a tit. Arching up with a tiny whine her breast smooshes into his face. He plucks at the pebbles one after the other, suckling and slurping them into his mouth. Her chest is moving up and down as he continues to nibble he nipples raw. 

Now Ginny can feel her cunt creaming up. "I think I came already."

Snape looks up combing his hair from his face with his fingers. He straightens up, steps away to open her legs up to check, pressing his thumbs to her outer lips he peels her pussy open. A gush of pearly cum drizzles down he bum cheeks onto the table. A swift flick of his fingers after whispering the word _'Acio'_ brings a small phial comes his call for him to save her pure essence.

"Yesss...very well."

Ginny beamed at the praise.

"How did it feel, your orgasm?" 

Ginny had to think on it. "I felt something coming but it left all of a sudden. It always go away."

"Hm. I can remedy that." He glances at her with that ghost of a smile and corks the bottle. The blush heating up on her face forces the man to take a second look at her. Her increasing embarrassment can mean a lot of things. He studies her until she looks away. But he really want to know what she thinks of her predicament. Slightly touching her mind he discovers how much Ginny actually wants to achieve a proper orgasm.

~ ~ ~

His hand moves over her virgin sex, casually messaging it in circular motions. Her body was stiff with tension. Yet his hand continued it's task. Ginny kept fidgeting but he could tell she was beginning to relax. His forefinger and thumb spreads open her pussy. The exposure to the air caused the girl to gasp as it hit her moist flesh.

He hisses under his breath enjoying the sight of her innocent pussy as he plays with it, manipulating her mound to make more fluids flow out. 

She is good and wet and he has waited long enough to sip from her slit. Grabbing her underneath both of her knees he forces them back until her bum tilts up. Snapes tongue slithers over her lips, sometimes dipping into her pinhole.

"Ah, ah!" Ginny gasps rolling her eyes shut from the fleeting tickling sensations his tongue is inflicting on her. 

His lips parted huffing out hot breaths before probing the tip of his tongue deeper, twisting it in further past her entrance. His growing shaft is throbbing between his legs. He wanted to tasted more of her so he opened his mouth and smothered her pussy with his face.

Rocking her legs back and forth, he laves her from her bumhole to her clit for a good while until she was a quivering mess. He can tell she's close to climax. His pants feels so fucking tight they could rip through the fabric. But he must see to her orgasm first.

Snape latches on to her itsy bitsy clit, his lips nutures it while his frisky fingers toys with her pussy. Ginny is enjoying herself too much. She freed her legs from his grasp and started canting up into his mouth. With the desperatoin of her orgasm and the strain of her body he felt the flow of her milky secretions spill into his mouth. His thirst is finally quench, his restraint erupts spilling semen down his pant leg. Snape gropes his manhood while still licking and sipping from her quibbles.

He had a hard time tearing his eyes away from this young witches debauched snatch. Just look at you. 


End file.
